1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor and a program, and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus having a function of achieving protection of information stored therein, a control method therefor and a program for causing a computer to carry out the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information leakage from a computer may have been problematic.
As a cause thereof, for example, a Laptop computer, taken out from an office, is stolen, a USB memory is lost, and data is stolen in the office, or such, for example.
Various countermeasures therefor may be considered, i.e., a password is set in a BIOS of a personal computer, a configuration is made such that a password should be input for logging on, upon starting up, or so, for example.
By these measures, restriction is applied upon starting up of a personal computer, thus, starting up by an unauthorized person is avoided, and as a result, leakage of information stored in the personal computer is avoided, for example.
However, the measures may involve troublesomeness which may obstruct regular operation, and thus, actually many personal computers may be used in a condition in which no protection by means of a password or such is made.
Further, such a situation may be expected that, once a personal computer is started up with the use of a password, an unauthorized person takes data stored in a USB memory by removing the USB memory from the personal computer.
The USB memory may have a configuration such that a password can be set therefor in itself in a manner of software. However, even in such a case, since a troublesome procedure may be required the same as in the personal computer mentioned above, actually many USB memories may be used in a condition such that no protection by means of a password or such is made.
Further, data itself may be encrypted for the purpose of protection against information leakage. However, the data once decrypted may be taken by an unauthorized person.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications Nos. 2002-229660 and 2005-51614 disclose related arts.